Desmond Crane
NAME: Desmond SPECIES: Human RACE: Caucasian-Hispanic GENDER: Male AGE: 25 S.P.E.C.I.A.L. (40 POINTS TO DISTRIBUTE): S6 P6 E7 C5 I5 A8 L3 FACTION/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED: "The Wayward" a small gang of runners. SEGMENT IN FACTION/GROUP: Leader. WEAPON PREFERENCE: Improvised weapons, blade weapons, blunt weapons, explosives, guns. AUGMENTATIONS: None SKILLS: Expert runner, somewhat skilled with electronics and some mechanical devices. BIRTH PLACE: New Reno OCCUPATION: Runner, courier, thief, scavenger. HISTORY OF CHARACTER: Since an early age, Desmond often found himself in trouble. He didn't know his parents, who they were, what they did, why did they leave him. For as long as he can remember he's been alone. He has vague memories of someone taking care of him when he was too small to do so himself, but he's not even sure if those memories are real, or fabricated by his imagination. A result of his wanting to know who his mother and father were. In New Reno, trouble was easy to come by, especially for a young Desmond. So, he often had to run from it, or fight it when there was no where to run. As the years went by he developed strengths, talents, as a result of his hardship. He became faster, faster than most anybody else he came across. And strong, resilient, from years of fighting and running. He learned to use the environment to his every advantage, almost always able to find a way out. Always able to adapt to whatever environment he was in, city streets, tall buildings, open roads, he could traverse any terrain with speed and grace. So, of course, with his strength, and hid speed, he left New Reno. To get away from all the conflict he would always find there. And, eventually, he had found himself in New Vegas. A new home, a new environment, a new terrain for him to learn. He's since made good use of his skills in places such as Freeside, where his speed and his ingenuity have made him a living to call his own. And with the time he's spent in Vegas Desmond has even accumulated followers. A group of people not completely unlike himself, all train themselves in free movement and running. The group of young runners began calling themselves the "Wayward" for their defiance of order and society. The group of runners use their talents for scavenging, stealing, and even some courier or mercenary work if anyone were to ever hire them for such. FAMILY: Unknown, Considers the Wayward his family. PERSONALITY: Resourceful, quick-thinking and fast on his feet. While not the most intelligent of individuals, he's always been able to quickly read a situation and develop a means of escape or survival, fast enough of mind to get away from anything. A useful quality to have for someone with as crap luck as him. And with this talent he's known all his life has come a persistent confidence and sense of pride. Desmond has never been doubtful of his skill. And while having no one to care for most his life other than himself, he is very loyal to and protective of the friends and family he has found in his group of runners and thieves. HAIR/FACIAL HAIR: Short, messy, light brown. Some facial hair growing in. EYES: Green SKIN FEATURES: Tanned BODY TYPE/HEIGHT: 6'1, muscular-athletic, slender, lean. CLOTHING/ARMOUR: Dark hooded sleeveless shirt over a blue T-shirt, dark cargo shorts, grey running shoes. JEWELRY/ACCESSORIES: Light backpack, sports watch, cloth fingerless gloves. LIKES: Speed, wind, water, running, action, music, knives, learning, cleanliness. DISLIKES: Waste, chems, prostitution, New Reno, casinos, gambling, Freeside. FEARS: Harm coming to him or his friends, crippling injury, mutilation, death, being forced to leave his friends behind, messing up. AMBITIONS: Living how he can, while doing what he does best and enjoying it. REASONS FOR AMBITIONS: It's all he can really do, and now he's others to help as well. Category:Characters